Cordões de Sangue
by Kikis
Summary: Antes havia uma família, que por seu amor incondicional foi destruída aos poucos, até restar aqueles três, que deram a tudo um começo –com os três se inicia e com os três tudo termina.


**Cordões de sangue**

**Por Kiki (15/04/05)**

**_Antes havia uma família, que por seu amor incondicional foi destruída aos poucos, até restar aqueles três, que deram a tudo um começo –com os três se inicia e com os três tudo termina._**

_Prólogo_

_A história começa do começo, mas do fim começarei a triste saga das três almas perdidas em dois pecados. Quem peca e quem não? Nessa história, nenhum deles é inocente... As diferentes facetas do amor forjam sentimentos egoístas, de proteção que às vezes, acabam por matar a todos aqueles influenciados por essas emoções intensas._

_E mesmo assim, o amor nunca acaba, não é paixão, é simplesmente... **eterno**._

Ele iria pegá-la, sempre pegava.

A corrida ávida não adiantaria de nada, assim como sumir por alguns meses, ou quem sabe anos. Era somente uma questão de tempo até que a encontrasse, tinha plena consciência que nem no fim do mundo estaria a salvo. Durante toda a sua vida presenciara o que ocorria com todos os outros, e desta vez, era o seu momento de ser a vítima – aquela que tentaria resgatar com todas as forças os últimos resquícios de vida, esforço que seria jogado para a inutilidade.

Já havia virado liturgia. O monstro primeiro entrava em uma perseguição insana, seus olhos brilhavam escarlates enquanto arreganhava os caninos para a presa e a caçava completamente tomado pela fúria e sede de matar. Farejava seu alvo por dias seguidos, sem sequer descansar. E quando finalmente conseguia colocar suas garras na carne macia que o aguardava, os gritos eram ouvidos pelo infinito, então, os berros de pânico e pavor morriam. O silêncio macabro se seguia, como se aquelas vozes angustiadas nunca tivessem existido. Ele era mestre em apagar existências para todo o sempre.

Voltava com as mãos e lábios rubros, o sangue manchava-lhe todo o corpo, dando-lhe seu aroma quase natural, aquele perfume metálico e salgado como lágrimas, no entanto possuía um quê agridoce capaz de hipnotizar. Ninguém se pronunciava, a preservação da vida estava acima de qualquer coisa.

Já cansara de bater de porta em porta, nunca dariam abrigo ou refúgio. A caridade dos outros se limitava a eles mesmos. Estava marcada, e assim prosseguiria até sua morte. A dor de tanta lucidez era imensa, todavia, aquilo relaxava seus músculos e acalmava parte de seus sentidos. Morreria, era totalmente certo, então, se livraria de todas as amarras que a prendiam naquele mundo de sofrimento; a liberdade abria as asas formosas em boas-vindas, a alma – há muito tempo desprendida desse mundo – finalmente poderia dar por encerrada toda a mágoa e voar livre para os céus.

Seus passos diminuíam o ritmo à medida que se aproximava da árvore imponente. Os dedos procuraram o tronco, impaciente, querendo um apoio para findar o cansaço. Encostou-se na superfície acidentada enquanto suas unhas fincavam-se no casco. O corpo pendeu para frente e para trás, controlado pela intensidade da respiração descompassada. O suor acumulava-se em sua testa, mas não se daria ao trabalho de enxugá-lo, não teria utilidade, além do mais, aquilo provava que ainda estava viva.

Era contraditório, assim como tudo em si. Ao mesmo tempo em que suas dores imploravam para que sua existência fosse terminada, outra parte queria continuar vivendo a qualquer custo. Era patética. Sabia de tudo que a incomodava, no entanto, não possuía coragem o bastante para acabar com sua existência ridícula, simplesmente dar adeus.

Olhou para o alto, os lábios rachados e secos se abriram, inalando o ar frio.

-Onde está você na hora que mais preciso? –Murmurou.

Nenhuma resposta.

-Onde está! Por que me abandonou! Estávamos nisso juntas... JUNTAS!

A brisa fez parte das madeixas que ainda não haviam sido molhadas pelo suor dançarem suaves. Em seguida, o aroma de eucalipto invadiu suas narinas e uma imagem tão parecida com a sua começou a se formar, contudo, era completamente seu oposto; sua alma espelhada, e como num espelho, as coisas se refletem ao contrário. O aspecto era pueril, não acentuando tanto as curvas e arredondando o rosto levemente. No entanto, os olhos atentos e amargos exalavam tanta maturidade que chegava a se assustador. Ela lhe encarava impassível, os orbes azulados totalmente indiferentes a sua situação, como se mirasse um verme idiota que merecia ser pisoteado.

A menina aproximou-se até estar a cerca de cinco centímetros da sua face. Com o dedo indicador, examinou o rosto da moça mais velha, num estranho reconhecimento das feições atraentes. O semblante infantil se contorcia à medida que o toque se prolongava, como se desaprovasse o que via. Suspirou e segurou o rosto molhado com as duas mãos, empurrando-o de encontro ao seu, de forma que as duas frontes se tocassem. Os dedos delicados se embrenharam entre as mechas negras, enrolando-as sem pressa.

-O que deseja que eu faça por você, minha querida irmã? –Sorriu quase macabramente após se afastar.

A maior respirou profundamente e deu alguns passos, hesitante.

-Ele está vindo. Vai deixar que nos mate sem que nossa vingança esteja concluída?

-Engraçado... –Observou ao redor casualmente – Por que será que só se lembra de **nossa** vingança agora?

A mais velha prendeu a respiração por um instante e inclinou-se para frente. Sua irmã deveria estar louca se resolvia ter uma de suas crises justo naquele momento. Precisavam agir rápido ou seria definitivamente o fim.

-Não é hora para isso.

A pequena arqueou as sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços. Os segundos que permaneceu sem responder foram preenchidos pelo ruído da folhagem.

-Acho que você não está em condição de dizer se é hora disso ou daquilo.

-Não pode estar falando sério. –Riu desesperadamente.

-Nunca falei tão sério. –Retorquiu irredutível.

A mulher arregalou os olhos e andou até a irmã. Agarrou os ombros estreitos e balançou-os com força. Quando a soltou, as mãos delicadas estavam trêmulas e geladas. Não era possível, não naquele momento...

-Eu vou morrer! –Sussurrou com a voz rouca.

A garota somente abaixou a cabeça e cobriu as mãos da outra com as suas. Apertou os dedos de leve, até que a pressão tornou-se repentinamente esmagadora, como se quisesse quebrar todos os ossos. Levantou o rosto. Os olhos estavam marejados e continham um inegável rancor.

-Assim como EU morri por você, sua ingrata! Naquela noite, era para você estar lá! Não eu!

-Você o amava!

A menina riu ironicamente enquanto balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Repousou as mãos na cintura e voltou a encarar a irmã.

-Realmente acha que depois do que ele fez para nossa mãe ou para você, eu iria amá-lo de alguma forma? Nunca teria feito aquilo por amor a ele... Nunca teria passado por aquilo **por ele**!

Seu estômago revirou.

-Você sim... Você sim é a única que o amará verdadeiramente até o fim, tanto que até depois de minha morte cobiçou o lugar de Tsuki.

Os músculos dos ombros e pescoço se retraíram terrivelmente. Outra vez, teria que ouvir aquelas palavras horríveis, que manchavam ainda mais sua alma sem salvação. Franziu as sobrancelhas em dor.

_Eu o amo tanto... Tanto! Por favor, não me culpe por isso!_ Repetia para si mesma.

-Nunca se contentou com a posição de amante... Uma prostituta gratuita e exclusiva. Sempre almejou mais. Achou que ele não notaria ou ignoraria o fato de que foi você a culpada por tentar matar Tsuki?

As lágrimas vieram novamente. Mais abundantes e violentas.

-Ele tinha um amor tão grande sem merecer... Seu sentimento é tão gigantesco que não se importa com nada do que ele faz, não se importa se ele prejudica ou machuca outras pessoas. E seu egoísmo é maior que tudo isso.

Queria calar as palavras que insistiam em sair torrenciais. Sabia de tudo aquilo, não precisava ser repetido ou enfatizado. Era cruel.

-Naquela noite... Nem toda a dor que eu senti foi o suficiente para fazê-la olhar para a realidade. Fui eu quem sentiu a carne sendo cortada... EU! –Berrou.

A mais velha mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto sentia uma corrente de angústia percorrer todo o seu corpo. Ela não fora a única culpada, nunca pedira por aquilo, quando percebera, já havia sido tarde demais. O sangue de sua irmãzinha tinha sido derramado por todo aquele quarto. As cobertas estavam escarlates, assim como as paredes, chão e teto.

E então, seus olhos acharam o corpo praticamente rasgado ao meio. A boca aberta em terror e os olhos fora de órbita. Ele devia ter quebrado seu pescoço, pelo aspecto estranho que aquele adquirira. As mãos estavam cerradas no colchão, como se buscassem por apoio. Ela devia ter gritado por socorro, talvez chamado pelo seu nome... Nunca saberia. Aquela cena assustadora sempre estaria gravada com ferro e fogo em sua mente.

Como uma covarde, fugira. Repulsa e tristeza se misturavam tão intensamente que não possuía mais controle sob o seu corpo que ia para bem distante dali. Contudo, suas pernas não agüentaram por muito tempo e parou perto de sua própria casa.

Era pior que estar cega. As lágrimas vinham com tanta abundância que se tornava impossível enxergar qualquer coisa. Perguntava-se sem parar o porquê da outra ter feito aquilo. Não era necessário... Não era preciso!

Sua vida se desfazia aos poucos. Os últimos fragmentos de esperança e obstinação para continuar eram cada vez mais escassos. E não podia fazer nada. A verdade era que nunca se perdoaria, a culpa pesaria em seus ombros assim como iria flutuar em sua mente pelo resto de sua podre existência. A vida se sua irmã, tão promissora e cheia de caminhos alternativos tinha sido prematuramente cortada. Era injusto.

Ela, ser de alma enferma e eternamente condenada deveria ter acabado aquele dia.

_Cobiça e ira...Os dois pecadores..._

-Eu sempre quis que você fosse uma pessoa plenamente realizada... Kaede foi abraçada pela infelicidade. Eu jurei que faria você e mamãe felizes, custe o que custar... Mesmo que a morte seja o melhor caminho para você... –Sussurrou em seu ouvido –Depois de pecar tanto...

Realmente...

Talvez a morte estivesse lhe dando uma segunda chance para acabar do modo que merecia.

Continua...

N/a: Bom, eu sei que é mais uma história, mas essa está praticamente pronta e muito em breve estará completa, não espero mais que três capítulos para isso daqui... **_(gota)_**

Fic feita para o desafio do Mundo dos Fics!

Quanto às outras fics, só falta revisar e concertar uma cena ou outra. Eu sei, não consegui cumprir os prazos novamente, mas a vida anda apertada TT. Espero conseguir atualizar logo! Eu realmente sinto muito!

Se julgarem a fanfic merecedora de comentários, ficaria muito grata se eu os recebesse! **_(sorriso amável)_**

E até breve!

Beijos!

Kiki


End file.
